YouTube rescue mission
by sunglasseslad0800
Summary: ON HOLD SORRY This is a YouTuber fanfic I have started, each episode will have a different POV of a different YouTuber. Almost every single YouTuber is in the same building at vidcon, but what happens when something goes wrong? (i suck at summaries) please read! Updated fairly regularly!
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in my strangely comfier than normal bed, as I became more aware of my strange surroundings I noticed the different bed sheets and the different smells. I was in a hotel room, I sat up, the room had two beds. In the bed next to mine lay my best friend Phil, all I could see was a couple of tufts of black hair, the rest of him was covered by duvets and pillows. I picked up a pillow and threw it at his head, he sat up and looked at me through blurry eyes.

"Dan" He groaned.

I laughed.

"C'mon get up, we got a big day ahead" I grinned.

I was like a young child on Christmas morning, the event started at 10am and it was already 12am, I was practically dragging Phil out of the hotel. For years I had seen so many videos at vid-con and now I finally got to experience it.

Side by side, Phil and I walked into a big room. It was one of the biggest crowds I had ever seen. It was Vid-con, a dozen girls ran over to us almost immediately as we stepped through the door. I caught a glance at Phil, he seemed just as shocked as myself. We'd both been on YouTube for a good number of years now and it was still crazy to believe that we had fans not only in the UK but from all around the world.

We signed some autographs and took a good amount of pictures and we were left to explore the rest of the function. Phil and I walked down a few hall ways, beside me I heard grumbling. I looked at Phil, who was laughing – it was his stomach.

"You dragged me out of the hotel so quickly I didn't have time to eat" He said.

"Well there must be food around here somewhere" I said, dragging him by the sleeve around a corner.

I found a door that said 'No entry'. I peeked through the small window and seen tables of food. It was the food for the after party for the YouTubers later. Slowly I pushed the door open.

"Dan we can't go in there" Phil hissed.

"It's food for the _YouTubers" _I hissed back. "We are YouTubers".

"Somehow I don't think that makes things better" He drawled back.

"C'mon, look at all that food Phil – think of how hungry you are" I said.

He rolled his eyes, "Fine let's go" he said.

We both crept through the door, I peeked around the room seeing no-one in sight. We ran to the table and began lifting food. There was bowls of crisps and chocolate and a ton of other American sweets I didn't recognise. I threw a gummy bear into my mouth and turned around to see Phil with his hands full of an assortment of food.

"Was this still a bad idea?" I laughed.

He frowned back, unable to speak due to the fact his mouth was filled with marshmallows. I walked further into the room, there were comfy seats and three other tables which I assumed would be filled with more food later on. It was crazy to think that by tonight this room would be filled with so many amazing youtubers, from smosh to pewdiepie to Jenna Marbles. _Act cool Dan, I thought to myself._

I walked over to the huge window which lit up the whole room, I hadn't even realized how high up we were. There were people out in the streets who's size looked equivalent to the gummy bear I had just eaten. _Luckily I wasn't scared of heights._

"Dan can we get out of here? I don't wanna get caught" Phil said, joining me at the window.

"Fine" I said rolling my eyes at my ever so innocent friend.

We made our way across the huge room, until something distracted us. **Crash, bang, creak. **

"What was that?" Phil said turning to me.

_The next thing I know, it's darkness. The room that was once perfect was now, all around me. And worst of all, I couldn't even see Phil. But my head hurt...so I had just went with my rapidly closing eyes. As I drifted off I thought about the fans who had come here just to meet us._


	2. Chapter 2

"And by 1pm we need to be at room 212 AB for signing t-shirts and stuff" Anthony said, finally finishing his list of times.

"Okay don't worry, we'll make it to all these places" I laughed.

Anthony had always been the more prepared out of the two of us, I suppose it was just as well or else we'd never get anything done or be anywhere on time. We were sitting in one of the rooms at the back of the building, step outside of here and we would get swarmed (not to sound big headed or anything).

"Can we please just go out for like an informal meet up?" I begged Anthony.

I knew he wanted to go out and meet the fans just as much as I did.

"Fine" He smiled.

We slipped out of the room, acting as normal as we possibly could. Trying to blend into the crowd to see how long it would take for people to notice. I smiled to myself, remembering just how much I really did love vidcon. We heard a scream, but we couldn't tell where it came from. Next thing we know, we are surrounded. Anthony and I are practically back to back now, signing things and taking pictures. Not to mention trying to remind everyone that we will have an official signing. It was still so crazy to think that all these people wanted _my _picture.

It was around forty-five minutes before we could slip away, excusing ourselves to go and get ready for the official signing. It was going to be a long day, but I was excited. Most YouTubers sit there for a designated amount of time, but this year Anthony and I vowed to stay until everyone got an autograph.

The room was empty, just a table and three chairs – they had to leave room for queues. I had butterflies. Anthony sat down at the table grinning to himself, it was always at these events you really began to realize how lucky you are – I could tell he was thinking the same. I took a seat next to him.

"This is crazy, isn't it?" He laughed.

I rested my feet on the table, "Definitely, could you have ever pictured us here six years ago?".

"We have definitely come a long way from high school" Anthony replied.

I could hear noise coming from the room above, I assumed just loud people, maybe someone dropped something. There were a few crashes, they paused for a minute or so. Then continued, louder and this time the floor shook with them. I glanced at Anthony, who had ran over to the window and was looking out.

"I think we need to get out of here" Anthony said urgently.

We both scrambled to the door, behind that door unfolded complete mayhem. Cracked walls, some of which had caved in, the main place were people stood had broken glass everywhere presumably from the windows. Directly in front of us, fell a huge pillar. Causing a deafening crash as it hit the ground, denting the ground during this. And at the same time, blocking us in our room.

"We can't go that way" Anthony said.

"Back in here" I said, pointing back at the room we were just in.

As we made our way back into the room we saw the ceiling begin to cave in, bits of plaster fell and floated to the ground. _We were trapped. _

"The table" I shouted.

The ceiling caving in made it almost impossible to hear, both Anthony and I dashed to the table to use it for protection. As I was through the door first I was closer to the table, I turned back just for a second to glance at my friend who was inches behind me. A huge bit of ceiling fell, I felt like it was slow motion. It hit Anthony, directly on the head striking him down.

_My heart sunk. _

"Anthony!" I screamed, running to his aid.

The currently crumbling ceiling seemed to not matter so much any more.

"I'm okay" He said, trying to stand up looking dazed.

I used all my strength to pull him up, throwing my arm around his waist and dragging him over to the table. We both sat underneath it, Anthony's face screwed up in pain. Blood ran down his face, I swept back his fringe to find the source of it. As much as I didn't want to tell him, it was pretty deep.

"Is it bad?" He asked.

"It could be worse" I said.

There was screaming outside and continuous crashes and bangs. _How were we gonna get out of here? _


	3. Chapter 3

I wandered through a big crowd, checking multiple times to see if Chris was still behind me or if he had gotten lost within the fangirls. Unlike a lot of other bigger YouTubers, we hadn't been swarmed yet. Of course we were well enough known to be recognized, which was a nice medium. It was pretty exciting being here, seeing all the other YouTubers we had shared humorous tweets with at one stage or another.

"I wonder where Dan and Phil are?" I heard Chris ask me.

It was hard to hear him over the hustle and bustle of the big crowd we were in.

"They are probably somewhere avoid getting mauled" I said.

Which was more than likely true, Dan and Phil had gotten pretty popular in this past year. Not only in the UK, but they were getting recognized all over the world. It was pretty unbelievable, I say this in the most un-jealous way possible – because I am truly happy for them.

We reached the end of the crowd and stood to the side, as I grabbed my phone and dialled Dan's number. Which went straight to answer phone, same as Phil's which I found out a minute later.

I took a second to look around me, it was pretty extraordinary. Not only the people or the event but the actual building. It was huge, a place you could easily get lost in. It had huge stair cases and I estimated it had around seven floors, maybe more. The big pillars made it even more extravagant, almost making you feel like you were in some sort of palace. And the long hall ways made everything seem bigger. The building was also pretty modern, with a white – chrome feeling throughout it.

"We should go and see if we can find someone we recognise" Chris suggested.

So far throughout the hour we had been here, I had spotted a few fellow British YouTubers I had recognized. Jack, Marcus, Alfie and Caspar had said a quick hello just before getting mauled. As we headed back into the crowd I spotted a familiar face, golden curly hair tumbled down either side of it and big brown eyes greeted me.

"PJ" She screamed, throwing her arms around me.

"Carrie" I screamed back, mimicking her just a little.

She caught sight of Chris and threw her arms around him too, it was nice to see a friendly face in the strange crowd.

"Have you seen Dan or Phil?" Chris asked.

"They got swarmed earlier and then last I saw they headed upstairs" She replied, pointing to a huge staircase.

"We were supposed to go find them but they have completely vanished" I said.

"I'll help you look, I haven't got to say hi to them yet" She answered.

As I went to reply, the crowd suddenly got louder than it did before. The only noise that could be heard was the screams of teenage girls. I assumed a big YouTuber had just walked in, I prepared myself to see Smosh or Toby Turner or something. But nothing, the crowd began fleeing to the door. Almost knocking myself, Chris and Carrie over as they did so. I had guessed someone had just arrived outside or something.

A deafening noise came from behind me, except it wasn't screaming or shouting any more. It was an almighty crash, like someone sort of giant was making it's way through the building. I quickly spun around to see one of the pillars, falling. Causing bits of rubble from the walls and high ceiling to fall everywhere. The security men that had most conjugated in the main hall where we were now, we telling everyone to stay calm, trying to make them leave in single file. Of course that would never work. Unlike the rest of these people I was almost too stunned too move. Two seconds ago this place was beautiful and all of a sudden it was in mass destruction.

"C'mon, we need to get out of here" I shouted.

"But, Phil and Dan" Chris exclaimed.

"They're probably already outside" I shouted back.

"I don't know PJ, I haven't seen them leave and I've been here for hours" Carried added.

I took a moment to consider my next actions, _they were my best friends, I couldn't leave them – but what if they were already outside? _My thoughts were interrupted my Chris.

"I don't care what you do, but they're our best friends and I'm going to find them" Chris said walking off.

I caught him by the shoulder, "Fine, I'm coming too" I said.

"Well then so am I" Carrie said.

"No you need to go outside Carrie, it's too dangerous" Chris said.

"And it's not too dangerous for you two?" She said, furrowing her eyebrows.

Chris and I glanced at each other, "Fine, come on" I said as we ran up the stairs to the second level, where all the mayhem was.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked over at Ian who sitting facing me, he looked scared not that he'd say that out loud. We had been sitting under this table for almost half an hour now, in complete silence. Partly because the noise was too loud to talk over and also because neither of us even knew what to say. For the past twenty minutes all that could be heard was screams from below us and crashing of different parts of the building falling down.

Luckily neither of us were too badly injured, the cut on my head stung like crazy but I was too scared to get a proper look at it. I was aware of the blood dripping down my face. Ian looked up at me, with a horrified expression.

"Where is that coming from?" He asked pointing to the side of me.

I looked down at the floor, where there was drips of blood that I knew hadn't come from my head.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" He asked.

Suddenly I remembered hurting my side as I went down, but not paying too much attention to it as the pain from my head was much worse.

I pulled up my shirt to reveal a fairly deep cut, I got light headed just looking at it. I quickly pulled my shirt down again, not wanting to get nauseous at the sight.

"Let me get a better look at it" Ian said crawling over to my side of the table.

I nodded, I winced a little as he lifted up my shirt – the pain had only just become apparent. I looked away as Ian inspected it, I didn't want to see the cut again. Gently, I could feel him touch the skin around the cut, I shuddered as he did this.

"I think you'll live" He laughed.

He poked one head out from the table, it had a huge cloth over it – so we were practically sitting in a slightly stronger version of a tent. We hadn't heard anything crashing for the past ten minutes. Slowly he looked around, crawling further and further out. As he pulled his entire body up he concluded that it was safe. I shuffled myself along the ground, trying not to bend my body too much in fear of hurting my cut. Ian reached out his hand and pulled me up beside him.

"What are we gonna do now?" He asked.

"Well I think for starters, we need to get out of this room" I said.

"But we don't know if it's safe out there and we can't really risk anything, you're already injured" Ian added.

I walked over to the window, we were pretty high from the ground so jumping wasn't an option. Apart from a few creaks, the building seemed quiet. No more screaming, I assumed it must have been evacuated. I figured eventually someone would notice we were missing, _but how long would that take? _ Especially since we were on one of the highest floors.

"I don't know Ian, it seems like the only way we're gonna get out of here any time soon" I said.

He nodded, "Let's go then, but let me go first".

Ian slowly pulled open the door, the once so clean and white hallway was now filled with dust floating around. Bits of the wall had caved in and the sound of water trickling could be heard from the broken pipes. Parts of the ceiling had fell through above us, revealing everything that lay between the ceiling and floor above us. Wires hissed all around us.

"The main hall is that way, that's where the door is" Ian shouted.

He pointed at where a huge pillar had fallen down, completely blocking any chance we had of escaping out that way. I considered climbing over it, but suddenly had the vision of climbing over it only to find that we would fall to our death. I looked at our only other way of exiting this building.

"We'll have to go this way" I said raising in my voice in order for him to hear me.

We headed down the hallway that look us in the opposite direction from the main hall, I just hoped somehow we could escape this way. The hall was dark from the dust floating in the air, I pulled out my phone and used it's light to navigate the way. Not before checking my signal, which was currently in SOS mode – _you got that right phone._

As we began to see light again, I spotted another huge window. I looked out to see a whole crowd of people, who were virtually the size of ants – giving me a good idea of just how high up we were. Ian stood beside me, I checked my phone again – it was still in SOS mode.

"If only we could call someone for help" I said.

"If we get up high enough you could call Kalel or Melanie or some other YouTuber and ask them to send help" Ian suggested.

"We'll have to keep travelling up the way" I replied.

Ian nodded in response, "Let's do that then".

We climbed a two sets of stairs and as we got further and further up, the damage was worse. All that was left from the pain from my head, was me feeling a little light headed. The bad news was, my hip was almost excruciating now – I didn't want to tell Ian in case he started worrying and insisted we stopped walking.

The damage was even worse as we reached a new floor, bits of rubble lay everywhere. And I was conscious about standing on the wrong part of floor in case I fell through.

"Sssh, do you hear that?" Ian said.

I listened quietly only to hear nothing, "What did you hear?" I asked.

"I don't know" He said, "Ssh, there it is again" He hissed.

"I still don't hear anything" I complained.

"Anthony it sounded like voices, like someone shouting for help" Ian exclaimed.

"Are you sure you aren't imagining it?" I asked.

I listened carefully again, the only difference being – this time I heard the muffled voices.


	5. Chapter 5

My back felt uncomfortable, like I was lying on rocks and my leg was trapped. I moved in slightly to free it, only to be met with excruciating pain. My eyes were closed, so everything was dark – it felt like a lot of effort to open them. As I opened my heavy lids glanced around me, at the unfamiliar place. Phil was leaning over me, shouting something in my face. His face was scratched all over and everything he said was muffled. I rubbed my face, things became clearer a few seconds later. The sound came back to me like it does when you have been submerged in water for a matter of time and come back up for air.

"Dan are you okay?" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, are you okay? Look at your face" I said stroking one of his cheeks.

"I'm fine, c'mon you need to get up" He said, taking my hand and attempting to pull me up.

I tried to boost myself with my other hand, but nothing. I suddenly released a huge pressure on my leg, a huge pressure that was trapping me. A big chunk of ceiling that had fell earlier was now residing on my leg. As I tried to wriggle free, the pain was getting worse. Starting at my leg and shooting up deep into my spine. I winced as I tried to break free.

"What's wrong?" Phil asked, worry setting in his bright blue eyes.

"My leg" I said, trying to catch a breathe "It's stuck".

"Does it hurt?" Phil asked me, looking progressively worried.

I played the pain down, "Only when I move" I said, _which wasn't a complete lie._

"I'll try and lift it" Phil suggested.

He crawled from my side and over to the fallen debris, numerous he tried and failed – I appreciated the attempt of course.

"What are we gonna do?" He asked, straining one last time.

"Go get out of here, get some help and then send them back for me" I said.

Phil looked at me with his eyes wide open in shock and shook his head.

"I can't do that Dan, I can't just leave you here" He cried.

"Yes you can, I'm not going anywhere, it'll be fine" I said, attempting to put on a brave face.

Phil sat next to me, with his knees curled up at his chest. We sat in silence for about five minutes, this is how I knew he was thinking. Deep down I knew he wasn't gonna leave me, but I wished he would. There was no point both of us putting our lives in danger. Besides, I don't know if I could live with myself knowing that it was my fault if Phil got injured.

"I'm not gonna leave you Dan" He finally concluded.

I knew there was no arguing with him, no matter how much I disagreed with his plan to say here with me.

I wasn't going to tell Phil but the weight on my leg was becoming unbearable and worse yet, it was almost going numb. I could tell he knew something was wrong by the look on his face – yet neither of us would bring it up. Instead he kept me talking, talking about our vidcon video we were planning and how when we get out of here we should make a new Amazing Dan video. For a second I was almost scared I was going to die here.

My side began to feel damp and I knew exactly with what, no matter how much I wanted to admit it. I could barely even look at it, I shifted slightly to see a huge pool of blood around my leg. I felt faint, faint at the amount of blood there really was. I was never really one to be squeamish, but it was a different story when it was your own blood. I gathered Phil had already seen it, just decided against mentioning it.

"Dan" Phil said jumping up "There's someone out there".

As much as I wanted to celebrate, I barely even had enough energy to smile.

"HELP, HELP US" Phil started shouting.

"HELP" I shouted, trying to join in. But mine came out a lot more feeble than Phil's.

The voices seemed to be getting closer, Phil carried on shouting but I gave up. I wasn't even sure if they had heard us or not, for all we knew they could go right past us. _Who would think to look in the area no-one was allowed into?_

As the voices got closer, I recognised them as male voices. Maybe it was a rescue team of a sort. There was definitely more than one, which made me a little bit more hopeful.

"Hello can you hear us?" Phil shouted, his voice now beginning to fade.

"Hello? Where are you?" One male voice replied.

"We're in here through the side door" Phil shouted back.

Almost like a miracle, we could hear someone breaking down the door from the other side. Simultaneously shifting the debris that lay in front of it. They were now so close we could even hear them grunt as they charged at the door. After a few minutes the door was more than a little ajar, a head peeked around. A full head of brown thick hair, that swooped across his forehead – and a beard that covered his face. _It was Ian from Smosh. _It was an unimaginable circumstance, being trapped and having one of the biggest YouTubers rescue you.

He slid through the door and after him slid his slightly taller partner (and one of my idols) – Anthony. Ian looked like he had held up well, with just a few scrapes on his arm. Anthony on the other hand, had dried blood down his face and was clutching at his side where a visible blood stain was on his shirt.

"Smosh" Phil shouted in an almost fangirl like fashion.

Of course I was almost worse, unable to speak at the shock – _we truly were fangirls at heart._

They greeted us and we thanked them for coming to our rescue. We then explained that I had been trapped for the past hour.

**Hi, not really a cliff hanger but yeah. So just in case anyone was disapointed with the choice of youtubers, I will be including more next chapter. I just wanted to catch up with smosh and dan and phil first. So yeah, if you have any suggestions of who to include then let me know! My twitter is FizzyDanosaur or just leave a review :3**


	6. Chapter 6

"Intro of darkness then redness then whiteness" I shouted at my phone.

I was in vid-con, with a whole crowd of my subscribers behind me, doing a vlog. It was always great being at vid-con and it only got better and better as I gained more subscribers. We had our inside jokes and schedules of videos, YouTube was definitely the correct career choice. As I got further into the vlog, the crowd got bigger.

After a few minutes of private jokes and talking to the crowd, I noticed the crowd begin to scatter. Not just mine, but everyone in the main hall. People were rushing to the door, everywhere I looked people were getting bumped and hit in the rush. I remained filming, telling my phone I had no idea what was happening. I caught a girl who was making her way to the door.

"What's going on?" I asked.

She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a large boom. Followed by another one, then a continuing sequence of crashing. I looked around, the already mad crowd were now even crazy. I was carried to the door by the crowd, it was like a stream of water only going one way. To the left of me, the security were trying to control the situation – not that it was doing much good.

More than three quarters of the crowd were out the door now when a giant pillar fell, creating an almighty crash as it hit the ground. Making people move quicker. As I made it out the door hundreds of people stood in a huddle, many girls I seen were even crying. I looked around for someone I knew, as I spotted PewDiePie and his girlfriend Marzia a couple of metres away. I made my way over, hoping talking to a friendly face would cure the knot in my stomach.

All around me, the organizers of the event and the people who managed YouTube were running around – accounting for all the YouTubers that were scheduled to come. The security men had been ordered to get an idea of how many were still in there. Fire engines and ambulances were now arriving, with the police just behind. Felix put his arm around a quite upset looking Marzia.

"There can't be that many in there" He said.

I agreed, "The majority of the people were in the main hall".

I glanced around accounting for all of my friends, spotting Olga, Jack and Jess all standing together, which was a relief.

The crowd that had once been so loud and cheerful, were now silent. Waiting on the firemen to come out of the building. A man stood up on the statue that sat outside the building, waving his hand and shouting through a bullhorn to catch everyone's attention.

"As much as I hate to make this announcement, this is necessary to make sure everyone makes it out safe. To this moment in time, we have recorded the YouTubers that we have not yet found" He spoke, his voice slightly crackly from his bullhorn.

The crowd murmured only to be hushed.

"The list goes as follows, Anthony Padilla, Ian Hecox, Carrie Fletcher, Dan Howell, Phil Lester, PJ Ligouri, Chris Kendall and possibly others. This is not the final list, I repeat: this is not the final list" The man continued.

The mood of the crowd dropped from awful to terrible, people (obviously fans of said YouTubers) were crying. Of course everyone knew Smosh had a big dedicated fan base and from what I had heard the others had too.

"If you know of any other person, YouTuber or not, who is still in that building let a member of security know" He said finally.

After the announcement, everything seemed so much more real. Those were huge personalities on YouTuber that were in there.

It had been around on hour and the crowd was still practically as big as it was at the beginning. Dedicated fans awaiting their favourite YouTubers to be rescued. Twitter had completely blow up, trends for 'the fantastic foursome' for smosh and just for vid-con in general. A news crew had already been round, it was headlining California's news tonight. Some YouTubers stepped forward for a quick interview along with some fans.

"There has to be some news by now" Felix complained, with an added nod from Marzia.

"We should heckle one of the security guards" I suggested.

The three of us made our way to a well built man in a bright yellow coat. He stood with his arms folded, I walked up to him – trying not to be intimidated by his size.

"Has there been any news yet?" I asked.

"None yet, a rescue team just went in ten minutes ago" He answered.

I guess all we could now is wait.


	7. Chapter 7

The building was a lot different than the one I had walked around an hour ago, dust filled the air and bits of wall and ceilings had caved in everywhere. As we got higher up, it began to get darker. The dust also making us each cough a fair bit. PJ led the way, out of the three of us, he seemed to have the most common sense – which is worrying judgement if you have read his tweets. The higher we got, the worse the damage got – which made me worry for our friends. The bottom two floors were completely empty, we continued looking on the third. I repeatedly tried checking my phone signal, which was useless.

As we embarked on the fourth floor, we began to realize just how unstable it was. We walked closely together, hearing creaks and other worrying noises each step.

"I don't think we should go any further" PJ said "The floor seems really unsafe".

"Is there another way around?" Carrie asked.

I shook my head, almost beginning to regret my decision to come back in here.

At first we took small, light steps hoping not to pressure the floor too much. But our pace quickened as we heard rumbling from above. Before we knew it debris was falling left, right and centre. I grabbed Carrie's wrist and dragged her towards me as I saw a huge piece of ceiling dropping down on top of her. The three of us huddled in the corner, where we hoped we would be safest. As the coast seemed clear I looked over at PJ who had white powder over his hair and clothes, I suspected I looked much the same.

"Chris, which way now?" PJ asked.

I shrugged my shoulders "I think we need to keep going up".

PJ looked around the corner, where the stairs used to stand. Our only direction we could head was now blocked with different sizes and shapes of debris – leaving us blocked in. The stairs were completely destroyed. The once grand, huge set of stairs were now in pieces, leaving them virtually impossible to climb.

"We can't go either of these ways" Carrie exclaimed.

"Looks like we are stuck here" PJ said, sitting down against a wall.

"There has to be some way out" I said, examining the area around us.

We sat beside each other for what felt like days but in reality was just a little over an hour. The only thing that could be heard was a varies of creaks, cracks and rumbles. As I thought more about Dan and Phil being trapped, I began to wonder how many others were around the place. A lot of people used YouTube and watched YouTube and there was more people here than there was any other year.

I looked of at PJ, who was fiddling with a small piece of debris. And Carrie who stared steadily at the ground. I wondered what they were thinking about. PJ looked up and caught my gaze, he threw me a quick smile which faded quickly. I sat down beside him.

"Any luck finding a way out Chris?" He asked.

I shook my head in return, this rescue mission was beginning to get harder than I expected.

"Is it just me or is it getting harder and harder to breathe in here?" Carrie said, with a worried expression on her face.

"No I think the air is getting thinner, we are in an confined space" PJ agreed.

"Oh God, what if we are trapped here?" Carrie murmured.

I could faintly hear the sound of sirens, they were approaching. It gave me a strange sense of hope. There was people looking, sooner or later someone would come across us. I scanned our location again, completely cornered. The stairs lay in rubble around us.

"Sssh, do you hear the sirens? People are looking for us" I exclaimed.

I watched PJ's face twist into concentration and listen a bit, he nodded vigorously as if to agree with me.

"They're bound to find us soon!" PJ said.

We had to try and stay hopeful, hopeful that they would find us quick enough. Of course I had that bad thought in the back of my head, thinking about the what ifs. What if they didn't find us? What if we die here? What would happen to our subscribers, to our followers. I would never get to say goodbye to anyone, it was a horrible thought. The air in the room was getting thinner and thinner and all I wanted to do was freak out. But that wouldn't help anyone, I looked at the solemn faces of PJ and Carrie.

_I had to find a way out of here._


	8. Chapter 8

"I think if we all use our combined strength we can lift this no problem" Ian stated.

"Anthony are you okay to go?" I asked.

"Yeah sure" He said, as he stopped examining his injuries.

I glanced at my roomate and best friend that lay under several pieces of debris. It was crazy how calm he was being, if it had've been me down there I would have freaked out by now. Something told me his played down reaction was to do with not worrying me, I could see how much blood he was losing from his leg. In fact it worried me, the puddle was growing every minute – surely he couldn't lose that much blood without something serious happening.

We began tugging the debris up, Ian and I took most of the weight – Anthony wouldn't admit to just how much pain he was in. The piece of debris was odd shaped and its pointy corners were rough on my fingers. Slowly but surely we were getting somewhere, the piece of ceiling was heavy but never the less was moving. Dan dragged himself out, wincing as he did so and examining his leg as soon as it was free. We dropped the debris and I ran to hug him, cautious of his leg.

"How much pain are you in?" I asked untangling my arms from his neck.

"I don't know my foot feels numb" He said.

I glanced back at Anthony and Ian, almost as if to share a look of distress. I don't know if Dan realized just how serious that is, or if he was trying to be calm but either way my heart sunk to my stomach. I took off the outer shirt I had on, it was one of my favourite shirts but I would sacrifice anything to help Dan. Quickly, I wrapped it around his leg – right where most of the blood was coming from. He winced as I tightened it but I knew this was better in the long run.

The next step was working out how we were going to move around with a half crippled Dan. I helped him to his one working foot and he rested a lot of his weight on my shoulder. He threw his arm around my shoulders and hopped along. In realizing this wasn't going to be enough, Ian offered his assistance – holding up his other side. Dan gave him a quick smile of appreciation and we were on our way. Anthony led the way, as he could barely support his own weight never mind someone else's. These were awful circumstances, in those couple of minutes of silence we had whilst walking – I had never appreciated my house back in London more.

The building was ruined, the halls Dan and I had walked down earlier laughing we just destroyed. Walls caved in, along with the ceiling and pipes leaking water everywhere. It was like the sort of thing you seen in movies. We made our way out of a windy corridor and out into a slightly more open space.

"So what's the plan guys?" I asked, looking at Ian and then at Anthony.

"Well before we were going to just try and make it to the roof and see if we could get phone service" Anthony began.

"Yeah downstairs is absolutely destroyed" Ian ended.

"But is that not dangerous, what if the roof isn't stable? Like the rest of the building" Dan put forward.

"The damage seems to get less and less as we make our way up" Ian answered.

"Yeah it's out best chance, that way we can call for help" Anthony said.

Dan nodded in agreement and I had no arguments either way.

We had been walking for almost fifteen minutes in silence, Dan was beginning to get heavy. He wasn't a heavy person but carrying anyone around for twenty minutes is exhausting. Anthony hobbled at front, seeming to find it harder and harder to walk by the minute as he clutched to his side.

"How many others do you think are trapped in here?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"I can't imagine many are, most people were down in the main hall. And from what I can tell they would have been evacuated out of the building" Ian answered.

"Still" Dan said, stopping to take a deep breath "Who knows how many others decided to wander further?".

I hoped all of our friends had gotten out, all the ones we knew back in London. PJ and Chris and everyone else, I couldn't bear the thought of them suffering in here too. Or just anyone else in general, any of our fans too – it was a horrifying thought. I looked at Dan, he kept getting paler, but I didn't want to admit just how worried I was. Subtly, I took a look down at his leg where I had wrapped shirt. The blood had already bled through the shirt. I swallowed a lump in my throat. I couldn't keep thinking like this, _we were going to get out of here. _Normally Dan was the one who did the negative thinking, and here we were: me thinking the worst and him being so positive it hurt.

Dan hobbled over to a sign on the wall "One for floor to go guys" He said.

We decided to rest for a while, although Ian and I could keep going I knew Dan and Anthony couldn't.

**Weird story about chapter seven, I actually had that story wrote and uploaded in my doc manager for like a week before I actually realized I hadn't properly published it. Wow I feel like an idiot, um yeah so new YouTubers in the next chapter. I'm torn between two pairs of people that I want to use. But if you have any suggestions please let me know! Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Joey Graceffa: **

So you know when the unimaginable happens and you aren't quite sure what to feel. In fact, your brain hasn't really processed that it's real. For all you know at this point it could be a dream, because something like this was never supposed to happen. Yet you are made to snap out of it because the people around you need you.

The girl beside me – one of my best friends – cupped her hands around her mouth in shock. She was just as speechless as me. I could see her eyes welling up with tears as she began shaking her head. The man behind us, stood up on a huge statue, he had just finished making an announcement. The announcement that none of us wanted to hear, his bullhorn crackled as he finished the announcement. Beside me, she shook her teal hair away from her face and tried to hold her tears in. I pulled her into my arms, hugging her as tightly as I could.

"What am I gonna do Joey?" She cried into my shoulder barely even audible.

I pulled her away from me and put my hands on her shoulders, looking straight into her sad eyes.

"It's gonna be okay, they are going to find him. He's strong and he's smart, plus he has Ian" I told her.

I felt a knot in my stomach, because I couldn't even be sure of the words I was using to comfort her. I couldn't even imagine what she was feeling right now, Anthony her boyfriend was trapped in there and things were looking worse by the second. Anthony was my friend too, I didn't even want to think about the worst outcomes here.

"What if they don't find him?" She asked.

"Kalel, you can't think like that" I told her.

"I need to tell Melanie, she needs to know about Ian" She said and continued rambling on.

"Ssh, it's okay, give me your phone and I will do it" I offered.

I hated delivering bad news, I was the type of person that always beat around the bush when I spoke and could never say things straight. Melanie was Ian's girlfriend, she was back at the hotel because she wasn't a youtuber. I dialled her number, hearing her cheery voice at the end of the line. It was weird, I had only ever spoke to her a couple of times and now here I was, delivering terrible news. I managed to tell her as straight as I possibly could, my voice shaking. She got very quiet, I could tell by her tone she was holding back tears. She said she would be right there and hung up, my heart went out to her.

A couple of hours went by, it seemed like forever when you were awaiting news on something as terrible at this. The mood outside was soul destroying, dedicated fans waiting on their idols to be rescued. Melanie had arrived not long after I rang her, looking just as desolated as everyone else did. A news crew were covering the story, it made my blood boil just how little respect they had for the situation. Red and blue lights flashed all around me, ambulances, fire brigades and a rescue team were in there now. Other than that, we had less than no news.

Until the doors opened, two stretchers were being carried out. The crowd swarmed around them, trying to get a good look at who it was. We were stuck on the outskirts as I pushed my way through the crowd.

I could hear a paramedic shout "everyone out of the way" as they clambered into the back of the ambulance.

"Can you see anything?" Kalel asked, considering her and Melanie were a good bit shorter than me.

"All I can see is two stretchers" I said.

"What if it's Ian and Anthony?" Melanie gasped.

I finally got a good look at one, as I noticed the long blonde hair, my heart sunk – it wasn't Ian and Anthony.

**Okay so since I have had a few complaints about the POV, I wrote their name on this one. I was trying to keep you guessing on the POV but clearly it wasn't working. I guess I didn't really think about people who weren't fans of these people so apologies! I hope you are enjoying the story, sorry for the late uploading. **


	10. Author's note

Okay hi so not a new chapter but I just wanted to write and say I haven't forgotten this fanfic. It's just I have never had writer's block this bad and I really can't think up a new chapter at all. I really wanted to write Matt G and Leda into it, but I'm having a hard time with their POV. I also want to write Christian Novelli and Deefizzy in somehow, but is that too many characters? I dunno, it'd be easier just to write about smosh and dan and phil but that's not how I pictured the story going first off. So just letting you know I'm not ending this series just brainstorming. Sorry!


End file.
